3 out of 7 days - jealous
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Nothing ever goes right when Juvia and Natsu have a bet in place, so how long will it take before Natsu relents and admits that Juvia is Queen? Day 3 of Navia week and I hope you're all enjoying it! Rated T for suggestive convos and Natsu's potty mouth


Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So here we are on the third day of Navia week and all the stories that I'm seeing are just plain amazing! Like people are really coming out with some great stuff! I'm loving every minute of it and it's the only time I will post something daily lol. I also apologize for my shot summary, it's like soooo bad!

But yeah, without wasting any time, let's get into it!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **3 out of 7 days**

Juvia glared at her boyfriend who was currently laughing at her. She had just scared off a group of Natsu fangirls who had tried to jump him when she went into the bakery to go and buy them some cakes and muffins and anything sweet.

"You're so jealous Via! It's so funny to watch sometimes!"

Juvia huffed as she held the box full of treats close to her body and away from Natsu's grabbing hands. "If Natsu-kun isn't careful, he won't be getting anything sweet and Juvia isn't just talking about all these cakes!"

She wore a devious smirk when Natsu paled and groaned. He wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled her cheek and tried to kiss her to convince her otherwise, but she turned her head. Natsu growled and tried once more, only to receive the same treatment as before.

"Awwww, Via! Why can't I kiss youuu?!"

"Because! Natsu-kun laughed at Juvia when she was being jealous! Natsu-kun knows damn well that Juvia has a jealous character and that she can't help it! Juvia wears her heart and emotions on a sleeve and Juvia isn't changing for anyone, not even Natsu-kun! Juvia bets that Natsu-kun gets jealous too."

Natsu laughed as he unwound his arms from her waist as he smacked his hand on his knee, bringing them a halt in their walking. Juvia waited for him to stop with a raised eyebrow. It was probably going to take a while because now she saw tears in his eyes. When he laughed hard, it took him some time to stop.

"VIA! You're so fucking hilarious! That's one of the main factors to why I love you so much! But babe, you couldn't be anymore wrong. I don't get jealous."

Juvia made an amused expression as her mouth was in an 'o' shape. "Oh really?! That's rich coming from a dragon slayer." She got serious at the end and rolled her eyes, continuing to go down the path that led to the forest and down to Natsu's place.

She hopped over the tree roots and Natsu followed her, wondering what the hell she was talking about. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everyone knows that you dragon slayers are the most possessive people on Earthland, what makes Natsu-kun think he's any different?"

He smirked behind her as he fell in step with her. "Easy, because I haven't gotten jealous before."

"Yeah, because Juvia hasn't done anything to make Natsu-kun jealous! Juvia doesn't have any admirers so there are never any guys to swarm around Juvia. Juvia doesn't dress provocatively, so no one ever stares at Juvia for Natsu to be jealous."

Natsu smirked at her as they opened the door to his door and she put his snacks in the kitchen. He leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Nah, I just think that I'm immune to dragon slayer jealousy, don't you think? I'm just more amazing than Gajeel, Laxus, Sting and Rogue! Don't forget that."

He came forward with a dangerous smirk on his face and his voice was low. Juvia gulped as she felt herself melting, but she had to ignore that feeling for now. He wasn't going to put her off of her plans right now.

"Okay, well seeing as Natsu is saying that he's better than them all, why don't we test that theory then, huh? Juvia is going to make Natsu-kun jealous everyday until Natsu-kun admits that he is a jealous person and then Natsu-kun has to admit that Juvia is the Queen and that she is the ultimate strongest mage!"

Natsu looked at her in horror as she wore a shit eating grin. She knew that he wouldn't admit such a thing because his ego was so big (something that Juvia found out when she started dating him) and that he wouldn't want to do such a thing. The only reason she knew he would accept the challenge is because he doesn't back down from a challenge.

" _WHAT?!_ Are you CRAZY?! I can't admit to that?!" He roared at her and she laughed.

"Oh? Is Natsu-kun... _scared_? It's to be expected obviously. As Juvia just said, she is the Queen and the ultimate strongest mage, going against Juvia would just be stupid. Yes, so Juvia can see where Natsu-kun is coming from. If Juvia were Natsu, she wouldn't want to go against Juvia either."

Her eyes flashed mischievously as Natsu growled. His girlfriend had been tainted by him. It was surprising, he thought she would be tainted by Gajeel as they had been best friends for ages, but ever since he started dating her, she saw her bad side. The trouble was, that side of her turned him the fuck on.

"FINE! You're gonna see that you're not gonna make me jealous, but I'm giving you a WEEK! You have seven days to see if you can get those words to come out of my mouth and if I win, I get to choose your outfit for a week that you have to wear in public."

It was his turn to smirk and Juvia's to growl in annoyance with a blush on her face. Natsu was a pervert, but somehow, he was able to hide it well. She knew that he had the maid outfit from his first job with Lucy and he had tried to make her wear it once. She knew this would be his time to get her into it. He would also ask Gajeel where he got his bunny suit from and ask Erza for her cat suit. Juvia was screwed.

"Fine. Juvia isn't scared, because she knows that she will win this."

"Good! Now, do I get a muffin?"

"Oh hell no, Juvia is cooking tonight and the muffins can be for dessert."

Natsu fist pumped as he watched his girlfriend start the cooking up. He then frowned and bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from screaming out in anger. With this whole thing going on for a FULL SEVEN DAYS, that meant that he wasn't going to get anything sweet from Juvia and the closest thing he was going to get to a full on sugar rush is if he eats the damn muffins that Juvia makes herself. This was going to be a looooong week.

 **Day 1**

Natsu stepped into the guild the next morning with a big grin and Happy flying next to him. Juvia hadn't stayed over and she never did. Even though she had sex with him, she just didn't like the idea of staying over the night and they weren't married. Well the sex thing was all Natsu's fault as he had to mate with her during mating season, so she wanted to at least keep the line between wife and girlfriend seen.

"I can't wait to see what Juvia is gonna do to you today! This is so funny!"

Natsu grunted at the exceed, showing that he wasn't as hyped as he was about the whole situation. Juvia was a secret mastermind when it came to torturing him like this. He was pretty sure she got her torturing tips from Laki.

He noticed a group of men giggling and he knew what it meant when they were all giggling together. They had grabbed their latest copy of the sorcerer's weekly and they were most probably ogling Jenny and Mira who were the reigning models in it.

"Damn, who knew she had that sort of body under all those _clothes_?"

"And she has a bone head for a boyfriend! Man, I bet he doesn't even know the first thing about romance!"

"Hey! Do you know who you're talking about? He doesn't know what romance means!"

Even for Natsu, it didn't take long for him to know exactly who they were talking about. Just from the first sentence, both him and Happy knew that the girl they were staring at was indeed Juvia. Natsu gritted his teeth and he was ready to run over there and tear them all apart when he noticed Juvia smirking at him. Oh, she was good.

He saw Max walking by with the damn magazine in his arms and he ripped it from his grip. "Gimme that!" He flipped to the page where he saw Juvia advertising a new magical vehicle, only it was one those lacrimabikes. She was lying on top of it suggestively in nothing but a blue bikini and wearing long socks. She put a finger to her lips, staring at the camera with a sexy expression.

Natsu groaned at how hot she looked and hated how literally every guy in the country would be staring at this very picture and it made him roast just thinking about it. He sent a tight smile to Juvia saying, "you look beautiful Via."

He then got a punch to the head and turned around to see Max staring at him angrily. "HEY! I bought that, so give it back ya idiot!" He sent a wave of sand towards him and Natsu had to quickly dodge it. Juvia watched as a new guild brawl started and she did nothing but laugh as she turned her attention back to Lucy who was recommending her with books to read.

 **Day 2**

The next day, Natsu went through something even worse. The day before, it had been his own guild members that were staring at his girlfriend and he had been jealous but didn't admit it. The only plus side was that it was his own guildmates and he knew that they were all like that, but at the same time, he was allowed to fight them.

So Natsu had gone to buy him and his lady a drink as she fed the ducks that were on the river. He watched her through the shop window as she wore some white light dress that moved really easy with the wind. She looked so beautiful. He turned back to pay the guy for the drinks for literally 5 seconds, and by the time he turned back, Juvia was being attacked by a group of fanboys!

His jaw dropped as he froze where he was standing as these guys were literally touching Juvia everywhere, trying to push each other out of the way and fling chocolates at her along with roses. He saw her face light up in a red colour, but at the same time, she wasn't stopping it. The shopkeeper turned his head to see what Natsu was staring at and even his jaw dropped too.

"Man, _the_ Juvia Lockser, water mage from your guild and number 1 hottest girl in Fiore is outside _my_ shop?! I've gotta go see her!"

He was suddenly punched in the face and he dropped to the ground as Natsu boiled over, his hand covered in flames. "OH FUCK NO! THAT IS MY GIRL AND NO ONE IS TOUCHING HER!"

He ran out and pushed his way through the crowd of men as he found Juvia's hand and tugged her out of the crowd. The men tried to follow behind, but when they saw Natsu's hand covered in fire, they saw that it was an extremely bad idea. Instead, they decided to all disperse in different directions so that he wouldn't chase after them.

Juvia pulled her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest and Natsu turned to face her. He realised what he had done and quickly saved it by giving her a thumbs up and winked at her.

"I saw you looked uncomfortable with all those guys around you and I just know how you feel bad about beating up guys who aren't mages, so you weren't gonna push them away, but seeing as I don't have a problem with it because a fight is a fight, I did it for you."

"Natsu-kun is so stubborn!"

"No, I think the words you're looking for is 'thank you'. So therefore my words would be, you're welcome."

He gave her a cheeky grin as she rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. She couldn't stay mad at him as much she would have loved to.

"Hmm, that was a close call, Juvia will get Natsu-kun to crack though. Yesterday was quite hilarious, Juvia LOVED looking at Natsu's face. Pretty sure Natsu-kun didn't realise that he was having a nosebleed from the image that was in that magazine." She smirked at his face as he gave her a dirty look.

"No, I had a nosebleed because Max socked me one in the face!"

"Nope, Natsu was bleeding before that."

Natsu looked away with a blush on his face and Juvia mentally cheered. It took quite a lot these days to get Natsu to blush, talk less of making him feel embarrassed. She was glad that she was able to do that to him. It showed how big her affect was on him.

He started trying to wrack his brain for a comeback of his own and he grinned when he found one. "Oh well, at least you got in good practice of the way you're going to be dressing next week when I win the little challenge."

Juvia gave him a dirty look as she started walking away from him, deliberately swaying her hips. He felt a tightening in his trousers as he realised that this was going to be a very long week. He could just crack and admit that he is a jealous being, but when he thought about what he had to say as well, his ego just wouldn't let him.

He felt like punching something, but then he realised that it was probably all his fault anyway as he was laughing at her being a jealous person. He growled at himself and started walking in the opposite direction from where Juvia went and decided that he needed another fight to get the whole thing out of his system. He needed to find a rough fighter. Not Gray, but Gajeel. He needed to fight Gajeel!

 **Day 3**

Juvia sat in her apartment, wondering what she could do today to get at Natsu and make him admit what it was she wanted him to admit. He was a jealous guy and she wanted him to see that he was just as jealous as he was and that it was a trait that they both shared. Why was it was hard?!

Actually, she knew the answer to that question. It was because it was Natsu. Natsu was tough and a stubborn one whose ego hit the bloody roof. Actually she was lying. His ego didn't hit the roof, oh no. It _SLAMMED_ through the roof and it went all the way through to Edolas and slammed through the roof of their guild and landed there like a damn rainbow with a pot of gold at the end of it.

She put on a blue skater dress and stuck her feet in a white pair of slip on trainers before heading out. She made her way to the guild to see if maybe she could pick up a job for the day and just think of an idea for tomorrow, because right now she was stumped on what to do for today. After all, she did have seven days, so that meant she had four more days to make him crack.

She opened the door to the guild and she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in a long time and she suddenly had the perfect idea for how to make Natsu jealous for the day. She looked up at the time and saw that there was at least a good ten minutes before Natsu would make his way into the guild with Happy in tow. Well, it was time to start getting the conversation rolling. All she had to do was get herself seen and BAM, plan into action!

She walked around into a certain man's line of sight and his eyes glinted. He had heard that Juvia was no longer into Gray, but that didn't really mean that he had known that she was dating Natsu. He grinned as he went to try his luck. He stopped the conversation with a drunk Cana and jumped over the tables in order to reach his 'Juvia-chan' who was by the jobs board.

"Juvia-chan! It's so good to see you!"

He grabbed her hand and brought to his lips and kissed it, at the same time that Natsu walked in through the door. Juvia saw him out of the corner of her eye and noted that he came in ten minutes earlier. She should have jumped at the way he came in, but she didn't. Instead, she grinned and looked up at Lyon.

"Oh, it's good to see Lyon-san too!" She pulled her hand away so that she would look innocent in the eyes of Natsu. She didn't want to full on anger him, just make him jealous. She wanted him to know that he could be as jealous as she is.

"So...I heard that you don't like Gray anymore and I just came to congratulate you on that." She heard a dying animal in the background and had to stop herself from laughing in Lyon's face. She knew that this scene was killing Natsu deep down and he was trying his best not to eavesdrop, but it was unfortunate for him as he had heightened hearing.

"Yep, Lyon-san is correct. Juvia just didn't see herself with Gray-san."

Natsu was relieved with that and thought he could finally relax. Oh how wrong he was. Lyon was just as headstrong as him and Gray put together because he got seven years on them now, making him even more annoying.

"That's good, you shouldn't have to go out with someone so annoying and stupid as Gray."

As much as Natsu wanted to punch him because he could hear where this conversation was going, he couldn't help but nod his head in agreement with the ice make mage. Gray was an absolute idiot. He had let go of a girl who loved him with her mind, body, heart and soul and he never even wanted anything to do with her. He was glad to be the one who got Juvia's love.

Just thinking about that made Natsu realise how much he loved Juvia and it seemed like he finally understood what the older men had been telling him about how a girl is right and that you do everything to make her happy, even if it is the most boring or annoying thing in the world to do. He loved her and he didn't want to let her go. So yes, his ego was going to have be cut down to 75%, because he was going to get his woman away from Lyon. He was going to say what she wanted to hear and more.

"What is Lyon-san really trying to say?"

Juvia feigned innocence as she knew exactly what he wanted.

He blushed at her being so blunt with him. He loved it! "I want you to go out with me! Just give me a chance, I beg you!"

His face got kissed by a sandal as he went flying into the table behind him. Natsu stood in front of Juvia instead as he was breathing heavily. His fists were balled up as he looked like he was ready to start a fight with Lyon, but then he remembered that he had something more important to do.

He turned and faced Juvia, falling down onto both knees. "YOU'RE RIGHT JUVIA, JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS ARE! I'M A JEALOUS BASTARD WHO CAN'T BEAR SEEING YOU WITH ANYONE ELSE! YOU'RE ALSO MY QUEEN WHO IS THE ULTIMATE STRONGEST MAGE!"

Juvia watched him in surprise before she burst out laughing and bent down to kiss the hell out of him. Everyone went on talking, finally getting it. Clearly they had a bet going on and now Natsu had cracked. Lyon had stood up at this point in time, feeling confused. The one guy he hated so much who hated him equally came over and explained the whole situation to him, making him look disgusted.

"SHE'S DATING NATSU?!"

"Nope!" Natsu looked at Juvia with bright eyes as she was confused by what he said. Of course they were dating, unless he was going to dump right here and now! Maybe she went too overboard with her plans?

"What is Natsu-kun talking about?" She whispered, fear in her eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE DUMP JUVIA-CHAN! I MEAN, I HATE YOU FOR DATING HER, BUT IF YOU HURT HER...I'll be there to be her shoulder to lean on. In that case, DUMP THE SHIT OUT OF HER!"

Natsu sent a fireball to shut him up and because he didn't see it in time, he got smacked by it and Natsu's eyes glinted before turning back and looking up at Juvia as he was still on his knees.

"No, I'm not dumping you, but at the same time, we're not dating. Y'know what? Instead, I'm asking you to marry me. I want you to be my wife, not my girlfriend now."

Juvia covered her mouth with her hands as the breath was knocked right out of her. There was no way that he had just asked her that!

"What did Natsu-kun just say?"

"You heard me babe. I, Natsu Dragneel is asking you, Juvia Lockser to make an honest man out of me. I just realised something. I was sitting there, thinking about it. I'm jealous as fuck, Via. I'm hella jealous. My ego never let me understand you as properly as the woman of this relationship and that is that I do as you say and I admit whatever it is you want me to."

Juvia laughed as the tears started spilling from her eyes, listening to what he was saying to her. The rest of the guild that was there so early in the morning was there was well, listening to the cute stuff that he had to say.

"That's not the only thing I realised. We've been going out for a while right? Like a pretty long time, yeah? Cool, you agree. Huh, makes me wonder how Lyon didn't know we were dating."

"Natsu-kun, focus."

"Oh shit yeah! Anyway, I didn't wanna wait anymore. I hate how you don't say with me overnight. I wanna wake up with you by my side. I wanna hold you at night and squeeze you and kiss you awake! I wanna have breakfast with you every morning and have showers together!"

The guild members who were there at this time all snickered when they thought about what they do and Juvia blushed at the way Natsu was openly talking about their sex lives, or how it would increase.

"I wanna have kids with you! Fuck sake, I'm basically sayin' I just wanna spend the rest of my life with you! I don't wanna have any other girl in the world when I know you're alive! I DEFINITELY don't want any guy in the world to have you, even if I was DEAD!"

"NATSU-KUN!"

She smacked his arm playfully as he pulled the ring out of his pocket and she gasped. "Does Natsu-kun just carry that around?"

"Pretty much. Well, I got it on the day we were talking about this damn challenge and I didn't know when or how to tell you. It's supposed to be romantic apparently. I was just joking about the whole thing about me being dead, I can't be selfish, but I would die to protect you. Fuck, I just love you so much I can't even show you how much I do."

He stood up and kissed her hard while pushing the ring on her finger. the whole guild cheered and Lyon grumbled in the background as Gray smacked the back of his head to cheer them on, not grumble under his breath because Natsu could hear him anyway.

"The only thing I'm upset about is I don't get to see you dress up now."

He pouted as Juvia laughed and winked at him. "Okay, Juvia will give Natsu a private show every night for a week instead of wearing that stuff out in public. Also, Natsu-kun was smart to understand that women are right all the time. It will help our marriage move along smoothly. Besides, if Natsu-kun died, Juvia doubts she will be able to move on."

He grinned as he shook his head again, kissing her forehead. "You're the best girl I've ever come across Via. I guess the follow up question from this challenge is who is more jealous?"

* * *

So how was that for the third day then, huh? Pretty cool right? I should hope so lol. But yeah, you guys are so lovely and the responses that I got on yesterday's prompt. I didn't think it would have been so popular!

Now, as I explained on Tumblr, I will be working tomorrow and seeing as I haven't written tomorrow's prompt yet, I would say that it will be coming out late lol. Forgive me!

Enjoy the rest of you Navia week guys! I'm pretty sure that you've realised that I've put all of my other stories on hold and Navia week is all I'm doing until it's done! Again, if you want to follow me on tumblr, it's dark-gothic-lolita and then follow the navia community SPREAD THE NAVIA run by my good friend LANVIA!

If you have any Navia art work you would like to post up as well, better head down to Tumblr and start posting (make sure it's yours or you have permission to post it) and just make sure that #naviaweek or #navia week is one of the first five tags that you put on there so that it can be reblogged!

HAPPY NAVIA WEEK EVERYONE!

Lolita-love,

Lolita-chan


End file.
